


Ramblings of an Interstellar gasbag Person (also known as Zin)

by notsafefortheworld



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafefortheworld/pseuds/notsafefortheworld
Summary: Meh.





	

Found an abandoned Apex lab on a dark planet.  
Apparently closing up shop does not mean taking all of your subjects with you, or even all personal belongings; quite a bit of pix, as well as other objects of value, were present; it's as though they left one day, without knowing they would ever come back.  
Maybe that's what happened. I wonder how many scientists actually want to do the things they do to these people?  
...I may not sound it, but I am quite upset.I had to make the decision to euthanize several of these no-longer-people.  
Seven. Seven people they experimented on and left to rot in the dark.   
I couldn't just leave them there. They aren't the people they were anymore, and even if there were some way of bringing them back, it is far beyond my capabilities - or, I believe, that of any modern science - to return them to their former selves. Had I more time to think, I may have rounded them up into one room, and left a caretaker with a large supply of bananas, just in case there is some sort of development....  
But I'm not sure it would have been right to force them to continue to live in such a state, particularly concerning that a reversal may never be possible, in the first place.   
I am not happy with the Apex.


End file.
